Honor's Way Dubois Chronicles 2101
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When Monkey Fist breaks a fellow villain out of jail, Sensei sends Yori to America to warn an old friend and her uncle of danger.  CROSSOVER with Smallville and Xena.  Please r & r!
1. An Escape and a Message

Honor's Way (Dubois Chronicles 2.101)

July 2007

Rated T (Teen—language and some violence)

Notes Part 1: This is an abridged version of the story. For the full version, go to http://dante6. . Also, this is a Yori-centered fic. KP and Ron will appear in the next installment of my series. As this is my first ever KP fic, I'd appreciate feedback. Thanks!

Notes Part 2: The characters from Xena Warrior Princess belong to StudiosUSA and Universal. Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. Kim Possible and her cohorts on her show are owned by Disney. All other characters are mine.

Prologue

_Gabrielle, Bard-Queen of the Amazons, writes…._

_As Nai-Jin's prophecy continues to develop, David seeks the way to deal with it. Two months had passed since the Child's last encounter with Isobel in Byzantium and no word of the sorceress or her evil schemes._

_Still, there was enough to divert our attention……_

_On the one hand, two of our most deadly adversaries escaped confinement. Their minds focused on a goal in the care of someone near and dear to us. In that defense, a potential student will cross paths with us once more in the next few scrolls._

_For now though, a story needs telling…and a face from Miranda's past will bring the prophecy ever closer._

Chapter 1

[Kyoto Prison—80 miles from Tokyo

A blanket of white covered the Japanese countryside on that early February night. An uncharacteristically cold chill kept people in their homes. While winter remained present well into the month, rarely had it been so foreboding….as if foretelling of something to come.

Far to the north of the capital, a granite fortress loomed over a valley from its mountainside perch. People typically avoided the pass passing under its southeastern corner. However, if they had stopped to consider the grim structure's purpose, they would've realized that it was meant more to keep criminals in than to threaten them.

In the most subterranean of the prison's floors, Hansei Arighatto fumed over his situation, swearing revenge on his enemies. Just four years earlier, he had control of a multi-national corporate/criminal empire, a daughter of his own and true power.

All of that faded as he ran into the loose end—his 'daughter's' uncle: David Dubois and the other's alter ego. Whether Arighatto had fought these nemeses one on one or with allies, it hadn't mattered. He lost—badly.

_And now, I waste away like a rat. The gods hate me. _He scowled, preparing for yet another round of the nightmares. He sat on the hard cot and meditated.

As he did so, he heard a ruckus in the hallway. "What?" He peered through the door slit to see an unbelievable sight.

In the hall, several short animal ninjas led by two darkly-garbed human forms had dispatched the guards.

Conchita Guisanto stepped into the light, carrying a sword under her arm. "Arighatto!"

"_Hai_. I am here!" he bellowed.

"Present. I trust you can take it from there?" she supposed.

As the prisoner gripped the sword, he discovered it to be the blade taken from him by the American authorities years earlier. As the blade touched his hand, it shredded the constraining spells cast by Martin and Kyla Littleclaw. He felt a surge of energy and snarled. A flash of light bathed the entire cell.

Once more, he was Yodoshi. With a single swipe of his blade, he leveled the cell's door and strode confidently into the hall.

She smiled as her once and future ally realized his freedom. "We have friends."

"Animal ninjas? What base sorcery is this?" the demon lord snarled.

"In that sense, no sorcery," the other ninja revealed while joining them. "You are as impressive as my research and _Senorita Guisanto _had led me to believe, Lord Yodoshi." As the pale moonlight shone on the last ally, the others could clearly see his monkey-like physique despite the British facial features and accent. "I am Lord Monkey Fist." He bowed slightly to the other villain.

"I owe you both for this escape," Yodoshi agreed "Now come!"

"Follow us," the simian agreed, motioning them out of the fortress and into the frigid darkness.

[Yamanuchi School

Meantime, about thirty miles away through the same mountain range, a secret school remained segregated from the rest of Japanese society. While the students learned about the outside world and its workings in order to interact with it, their main purpose there consisted of ninja training. Through active, passive and focused learning, pupils and master learned from one another about themselves and the hidden arts.

In his central chamber, an elderly man's eyes snapped open; his meditation broken. He rose slowly, feeling his aged knees protest and stepped toward the western window. "A darkness has been released this night." His eyes narrowed, knowing full well its source. "_Yodoshi-San!" _He took a deep breath as he recalled the last battles between demon-lord and demon spawn in the American heartland and southwest. "The girl." He rubbed his brow, calling out psychically to one of his students. Then he rubbed his bare scalp and fingered his beard in contemplation.

Five minutes later, a rapping roused him back to reality. "Come." He glanced up to find his best student bowing. "Yori, I have news." 

The lithe eighteen year old girl straightened herself while smoothing her ear length dark hair. "_Hai, _Master Sensei. Arighatto-San is loose and aided by Monkey Fist." 

"You know where the demon will go, do you not?" the elderly man supposed. "Follow the path of friendship and there you shall find him." 

She scratched her head at first fearing that the demon samurai would strike at Middleton, Colorado and her two dear friends there.

"Focus," he advised her. "Look beneath the petals of the flower for the obscured part of the picture, Yori. Eventually you must seek them out but the answers come from a friendship from before either of those." 

She sat in lotus style and concentrated, following the strands back in time through her training. From the time of her parents' death, she'd lived, learned and trained among other students and her beloved master. "Master Sensei, I…." Her eyes went wide. "_Miri-Chan!"_

"Yes. The one known as Miranda who was our sometime student much as Stoppable-San is. You will go to the desert southwest and seek her out. She is ready for her test, Yori. It is for you both to confront Yodoshi." 

She nodded and bowed. "It will be my honor to do so, Sensei. When can I leave?" 

"At sunrise. There you shall seek your sister in spirit out. Do not fear the darkness surrounding her." 

"Her uncle? I thought he was dead!" she presumed.

"No. He has remained very much alive although under a dark curse. It is the malady from which we struggled to cleanse her. Do you not remember?" 

She sighed, recalling dunking her older friend in the sacred fountain and watching the other deal with her situation. "I do. I will be proud to stand beside my sister once more." She bowed once more before departing.

_ Go with care, Yori. _He sighed heavily, realizing the burden that the girl carried on her shoulders.


	2. Yori runs into an old friend

Honor's Way

July 2007

For notes & such, please see Part 1

Chapter 2 [Tucson—A few hours later

Dave sat in his study planning his next batch of lectures. With Isobel's ouster, he and Clarise had filled in as best they could. Two of Isobel's classes plus Penny's independent study went forward without a hitch. _If only it keeps going like this. _He bit into an apple and scribbled a few more lines on a paper. He tapped his pencil on the desk anxiously, hoping that Angie's appointment was going well. _This isn't helping…. _

The phone rang interrupting his fretting. _Now what? _He grabbed for it. "Yes?"

"Hey, Dave, it's Lex. How's everything?" the billionaire wondered.

"Trying to keep the department together and worrying about Angie's appointment. What else is new?" the medievalist sighed.

"Umm, we lost three students this morning," Lex revealed. "Sorry to bug you with this, Dave, but well…I can relate to how you feel," Lex reported. "Guess I'll have another scholarship for next year."

"Guess so. Want me to come over later?" Dave offered.

"The door's always open for you. You know that," Lex agreed. "How's Angie doing?"

"Fishburne's checking her over. I guess sometime next month we'll be doing ultrasounds," Dave supposed, taking a drink of his coffee.

"I might have to make a donation to the UMC for a copy," Lex teased. "Hey take it easy, Dave. You've been through this before."

"I lost Deirdre in childbirth, Lex. Remember?"

The billionaire sighed, digesting the freshly rediscovered memories once again. "Sorry. I know you don't want history repeating itself."

"Especially not with Isobel lurking around. I wish she'd show up so I could plough her one," Dave snarled.

"Dave, cool it. We don't need any Child appearances right now."

"I'm fine and so's he," Dave assured him grimly. "Look for me in a couple of hours, Lex. I want to get through this and get Angie's news."

"Bring Angie and the girls with you," Lex invited. "See you soon." With that, he hung up.

"A nice dinner with Lex and Chloe might be what the doctor ordered," Dave mused before returning to his task at hand.

Chapter 3

[Tucson Airport—4:00 PM

Yori took in her surroundings as she stepped down onto the landing strip off of the private jet. _What a difference this is from the lush greenery of elsewhere! _The desert's seeming barren landscape and arid air took her for a loop. "This is it, I suppose." She took out the instructions that Sensei had given her. "Take taxi to Talon café. Very well." She smoothed her blue skirt and flagged a cab. "Talon café please."

"I'll have you there in fifteen minutes, Miss," the cabbie agreed as they sped away.

[New Talon

As promised, the cab driver pulled up in front of the café. The driver set the brake and requested, "That'll be $7.50."

"Thank you, Honorable Sir," she expressed before paying him and stepping out of the cab. She sighed and hefted her duffel bag of gear and clothes on her shoulder before walking in the front door.

Meantime, Lana, Miranda and Samantha had managed to get the customers satisfied for the moment. They managed to take a seat and collect their breath.

"I'm glad we don't have to worry about school on top of this stuff anymore," Sam noted while sipping on a glass of water.

"Wait until fall when we start grad school," Miranda advised. "Watch the front. I'll be in the back checking inventory." At the edge of her senses, she felt a familiar aura. "Keep an eye out." She walked back into the store room.

"No rest for the weary," Lana noted as they stood up. Hearing the bell ring from the door, they turned to find Yori walk toward them. "Good afternoon. What can we get you?"

The visitor bowed slightly. "Hello. I'd like a cup of cherry tea. I was hoping to find someone as well. I was told she would be here."

"And who would that be?" Sam queried.

At that moment, Miranda stuck her head out the door and gasped. "Yori? Is that you?"

"_Hai, _sister. It is I. My directions were as you Americans say right on the mark," Yori agreed as they embraced. "It is good to see you again, _Miri."_

Lana and Sam stared incredulously at the use of the nickname.

Miranda looked around at the group. "Yori is a dear friend of mine from Japan. She kept me going when Arighatto dragged me over there."

"It was my honor to do so. Forgive me for intruding upon your busy schedule. I will find my hotel and meet you later," Yori apologized.

"Hotel? Not a chance. You're staying with me, Yori. First though, I want to introduce you to two of my good friends. Yori Matsumaru, these are Samantha Ross and Lana Lang-Kent. Lana and Samantha, this is Yori."

"Ah yes! Of course! Lana, it is honor to finally meet you. Miri talked so much about you while she was visiting. Samantha, it is a pleasure as well," Yori agreed while doing a slight bow.

"Likewise," Samantha agreed.

"You were her pen pal, weren't you?" Lana realized. Seeing Yori's eyebrow quirk in misunderstanding, she added, "A pen pal is American for a correspondent who writes all of the time."

"Ah, I see. Yes then, Miranda and I were, as you say, pen pals. My apologies—I don't get to use your American-style expressions very often."

"Don't worry about it. First you'll relax and have some tea. Then I'll let you call home so everyone knows you're okay," Miranda concurred.

"Here it is. First bag out of the box," Lana agreed while handing the visitor a cup. "And I'd like to add my welcome as well."

"I appreciate that, Lana. Miri, I do need to ask if your uncle is available? We need to speak on something of grave importance," Yori requested.

"He's going to dinner at the Luthors' tonight. Hang on," Miranda informed her friend before going onto the mind link. ["Uncle Dave?"

["What's up, Miri?" he answered.

["Sorry to bug you but can we talk to you before you head to the Luthors? This will concern Auntie Angie as well," she responded. ["It's ultra serious as in someone flew around the world to talk to us about something."

["Auntie's here with me right now, Sunshine. I'll form the portal and you both step through. Okay?" he proposed.

["See you in a minute, Uncle Dave. Thanks!" she concluded before shutting down the link.

"Are you all right? Maybe we should call your uncle to see if he's in?" Yori inquired with concern.

"Trust me; he's in and waiting for us." She looked at her friend and added telepathically["Sensei isn't the only one who can use telepathy."

Yori stared incredulously at her old friend. While she knew that Miranda had untapped abilities, she never dreamed that the latter would exhibit them in this manner. _ No wonder Arighatto wanted to exploit her! What is her uncle going to be like? _"I can call cab again."

"No need. Follow me," Miranda urged. "Lana, Sam, can you run things for the rest of the shift?"

"Go on ahead," the former cheerleader agreed, knowing that Miranda had something to deal with. "We can handle it."

"Thanks, Lana," Miranda expressed while leading Yori into the back.

"Where is back door?" Yori asked. "I cannot see it with the smoke."

"Watch," Miranda told the other ninja as the smoke consolidated into a portal.

"What? Your uncle's a sorcerer!"

"He has a few…skills of his own. Relax, Yori. Follow me," Miranda reiterated while taking her friend's hand and stepping into the mists.

Yori hesitated for a minute before hearing Sensei's words in her mind again. _ Do not fear the darkness surrounding her. _She sucked in a deep breath and agreed, "Very well." With that, she stepped through, not knowing what to expect on the other side.


	3. Yori's message

Chapter 4

[Dubois Condo

"Are you sure it's such a great idea, Dave?" Angie wondered as he opened the portal.

"Miri trusts whoever this is. She was antsy but in an excited way. Just be ready," he assured her while keeping his bow within reach.

"Uncle Dave, Auntie Angie, it's okay," Miranda added while stepping into the dwelling. "Hang on." She guided her friend into the room.

"We are no longer in café," Yori realized, trying to deal with the portal's teleporting aspects.

"No but you're in our home," Dave expressed. "Welcome to America. I'm David Dubois. That's my wife, Angie. You're Miranda's friend?"

Yori bowed slightly. "My name is Yori, Dubois-_sama_. It is my honor to meet you."

"And where do you and Miranda know each other from, Yori?" Angie inquired.

"Arighatto used to dump me at this boarding school when he was on business in Japan," Miranda explained half-truthfully. "Yori and I became friends. We kind of lost touch over the past four years but we can trust her."

"I see," he replied while sensing that his niece was holding something back. "Forgive me, Yori, but I have to ask. What then would bring you to us now? Not that we don't like meeting Miranda's friends but….."

"It is as you Americans say a fair question, Dubois-_sama_," the visitor replied courteously. "I have come to warn you of a grave danger. Hansei Arighatto escaped from prison last night."

That revelation made the other three people in the room stare at her.

Miranda shivered, not wanting to deal with her tormentor again.

Angie paced the floor, fighting with Xena's own anger over the situation. "And you know this—how? There's been no news."

Dave shuddered, feeling the Child screaming with his head and wanting revenge.

"My father has his sources," Yori added. She considered the older man with trepidation. "You are the darkness he spoke of!"

"Yodoshi has his ways of bringing it out," he slurred while downing a pair of pills and chasing them with some water. "Your father knows me?"

"He knows a great deal, Uncle Dave," Miranda declared. "He's studied about you." She took a deep breath. "What do we do now?"

After filing _that _information away, he looked purposefully at his wife and then the two girls. "We're all going to dinner. Yori, please feel free to accompany us. Our friends, Lex and Chloe Luthor will want to know about this as well."

"First, can Yori and I leave her stuff in the apartment? I'd like to give her a chance to clean up first," Miranda offered.

"Of course," Angie agreed. "How long do you need?"

"Twenty minutes maybe?" Miranda proposed.

"Make it a half hour. I'll let Lex know to have some fish ready for our guest," he indicated while picking up the phone. "See you in a few minutes. Perhaps you might see if Jasmine wishes to join us?"

"Sure thing, Uncle Dave. Thanks," Miranda agreed while leading Yori out the front door and across the courtyard.

Angie stared at her husband. "Her father's studied about you? Dave, what's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Apparently, this girl helped to keep Miri's head on straight while she was in Japan. I say we be welcoming but watch her for now. Excuse me," he replied before heading for his study.

_Life's never dull that's for sure! _The oncologist sighed while heading for the bedroom.

[Miranda and Jasmine's apartment

"It will be all right, Rasie," Jasmine assured her sister in Arabic. "Professor Dubois won't be angry concerning a question especially if it is about his friends." 

"But the other professor was so angry, Jasmine," her sister worried.

"Let him be so. That man has to worry about the _Jinn_, not you or I," the former princess advised frankly. "I for one would like to hear the story." 

"I'm sure," Rasniya agreed reluctantly. "He seems so nice but…." 

"The _Jinn _can be frightening, Rasie, but he will protect us. I had to learn that myself," Jasmine indicated. At that moment, she saw Miranda and Yori enter. "How was your day?"

"Great. Thanks," Miri agreed as they embraced. "And yours?"

"It went well. I was assuring Rasie that your uncle won't go berserk over another professor's account," the Amazon agreed while considering the Japanese visitor.

"I'm sorry. Jasmine, Rasniya, this is Yori Matsumaru, a very dear friend from Japan. Yori, these are Rasniya and Jasmine Bey, former princesses of Javalastan. Jasmine's my domestic partner," Miranda introduced.

"I am glad you found someone, Miri," Yori indicated before bowing to the Javalastanis. "It is an honor to meet you both."

"Likewise," Jasmine agreed as she grasped hands with Yori. "Welcome. Any friend of Miri's is a friend of mine. Miri, any word from the Professor about dinner?"

"I was going to let Yori clean up first. Maybe we could let her sleep on the couch bed for a couple of nights?" Miranda proposed.

"Of course. We'll get it ready as soon as we get back. Make yourself at home, Yori," Jasmine invited.

"I thank you for your hospitality," Yori expressed before heading for the bathroom.

"Did you say she was from Japan?" Rasniya queried.

"She helped me deal with the summers that Arighatto dragged me away from Smallville. We can trust her," Miranda agreed.

"Even in a fight, I imagine," Jasmine supposed. "For such a petite woman, she has a strong grip. You trained with her, didn't you?"

Recalling the vow she made to Sensei, she shrugged and left the room.

"What's with her?" Rasniya asked her sister with concern.

"There's more going on than meets the eyes, Rasie," Jasmine presumed. _Yori's a fighter of some kind. There's something going on here. _


	4. Dinner and defense of friends

Chapter 5 [Luthor Hacienda—Several hours later

As could be expected at the Luthor hacienda, the food and conversation were superb. Lex had insured that his guests had a choice between beef or fish for the main course.

In addition to the Luthors and Duboises, Peter, MJ, Jasmine and Rasniya joined the two Asian guests around the table to enjoy the fare.

"You are all too kind," Lin Fu expressed. "I am simply glad to be at the university again."

"And it's our pleasure to have you join us," Chloe assured her. "As it is to have Yori and Rasniya here."

Jasmine rubbed her sister's shoulder supportively.

"I appreciate that," Yori added. "It is an honor to join you all. I told Miranda to have faith during her ordeal with Arighatto. Her faith has been rewarded with the joys of family and friends. Mine has been honored by being considered as such even though we only met."

"For what you did for Miranda, you deserve it," Lex noted while eyeing the Japanese ninja carefully. As with Dave and Jasmine, he suspected that there was more to Yori's visit than just a simple warning about Yodoshi. "Is this your first trip to America?"

"This is actually my second trip here, Luthor-_San_," Yori explained. "I have friends in Middleton, Colorado that are very special." She sighed, thinking of the triangle awaiting her there. "I spent two days there last year."

"Middleton is close to Denver. I could fly you up there if you'd like," Lex offered.

"They are no longer there but thank you for offer. They are in Eastburg, Oregon, I believe."

Dave glanced over at his wife and niece, putting the pieces together. "If they're who I think they are, we've met." He sipped on his tea, allowing everyone to deal with the surprise over his interjection. "Remember the recruiting trip last year?"

"That's right!" Miranda realized. "We were there. Yori, you know Kim Possible?"

"We have met on several occasions. Her friend, Ron Stoppable, spent a week on exchange at our boarding school two years ago," Yori explained. "You wanted them to come here?"

"Her actually. I didn't think much of Mr. Stoppable," Dave assessed.

Yori sighed, torn between her feelings for Ron and respect for an elder. "With all due respect, Dubois-_sama_, Stoppable-_San _has a great deal of talent which is hidden. You should not underestimate him."

The Professor eyed his hosts, niece and then the visitor with surprise. _What the Hell? _While Yori had remained remarkably composed—almost a blank slate to the outside—the momentary emotional spike definitely grabbed his attention. _I thought the kid was Possible's boyfriend. Whoa!. _"I meant no disrespect."

"Of course. Forgive my outburst, Dubois-_Sama, _Luthor-_San_ and everyone," the visitor apologized.

"Nobody at this table is going to criticize you for looking out for your friends, Yori," Chloe advised her.

"Amen to that," the medievalist concurred. "As our honored guest so aptly reminded me." He bowed to Yori. "My thanks."

"I am glad to have been of service, Dubois-_Sama_," Yori expressed before going back to the meal and allowing the tone of the conversation to lighten once more. She smiled at her closest friend who sat to her right, feeling surprisingly at home in this strange land.


	5. Aftermath

Chapter 6

[Smallville—Kent Farm

Even as Dave took his friend for coffee, Lana assisted Martha with baking some cookies in the kitchen. While it was Martha who did most of the work (at least at that point), the younger woman picked up lots of tips.

"I appreciate the assist," Martha expressed warmly.

"Wish I could do more besides lift, clean and bake," Lana lamented.

"You're doing fine. I can't wait to try these when they come out of the oven." Martha eyed her daughter-in-law carefully. "How's Miranda's friend doing?"

"Yori? She's adjusting to American society. I think it's great that she's here and everything. There's something about her though…." Lana postulated, scratching her chin. "Jasmine thinks she's been trained as a fighter. Something about her grip, posture, etc. I can't see it. Yori's too quiet and shy."

"I'm sure she's a very nice girl. Still, Lana, you shouldn't be judging books by their covers. When Miranda brings her to Smallville, we'll have to have her here for dinner," Martha invited.

"Sure thing, Mom," she agreed as they went back to their preparations.

[Miranda/Jasmine's Apartment

Miranda and Yori sat on the carpeted floor of the former's apartment in the lotus-style; their minds deep in a trance. As Jasmine had gone out with Rasniya for the day, they had privacy for themselves.

As they did so, they heard Sensei's voice. ["Is all well there?"

["Perfectly, Master Sensei," Miri reported. ["There is no sign of Yodoshi or his allies. We remain watchful."

["Remain vigilant. I do not have to remind either of you how quickly the demon can move especially with his allies," he urged.

"It will be our honor to do so," Yori assured him.

His spirit form appeared in front of them. "I have contacted Stoppable-_San_. While he does not know you are there, Yori, he will be watchful as well."

Yori felt her heart skip a beat before calming herself. "The more eyes, the better, Master Sensei."

As with her uncle, Miri wondered at her friend's emotions but said nothing. "My uncle's allies watch as well."

"I know. You both honor me with your devotion to this task. Stay on course," he concluded before disappearing.

Yori stood up and stretched. "My mind is so much clearer now."

"Is it? Maybe guy trouble perhaps?" Miranda teased.

"Sometimes, Miri, one cannot have what one wants." The visitor sighed. "I have my duty." If you will please excuse me?" With that, she went into the bathroom to wash up.

_What was that all about? For someone she supposedly can't have, Yori certainly gets worked up over that Stoppable guy! _ Miranda shook her head recalling how she had felt about Lana especially after the latter started dating Clark. _I hope she doesn't have to go through the same deal. What a waste!_

Conclusion [Next Day

[Tucson—New Talon

Yori sat in the café, considering everything around her. As per Sensei's instructions, she watched everything despite trying to seem relaxed. _ Where are Yodoshi and Monkey Fist? _

"Hey, chill. Okay?" Miranda advised while setting their cups down in front of her. "Take a break."

"Miri, you know what Sensei said."

Miranda nodded. "_Hai_. He also told you to have some fun. Trust me; we'll be okay for a little while."

"But your uncle and the others aren't here!" Yori argued.

Miranda glanced around. "Believe me, Yori. I'm watching too." She leaned closer. "You might say that the walls have eyes around here. Besides, if they're dumb enough to hit us here, we the students will give them a headache they'll never forget. And that's before Uncle Dave turns nasty. Pity them then."

"Then you aren't scared of him?"

"Of who? The Child?" Miranda sighed. "Yes and no. What he is terrifies me. Does he do the same. No. He'd never hurt me, you or any of us. Just don't betray him."

"Sensei tells of his dark transformations. You've seen, haven't you?" the guest inquired.

"And I've seen the cause too. Yori, he's had a hard life." Miranda pointed to the plaque in the corner. "That's a duplicate as is this place. The original's back in Smallville. I'm sure you feel the vibes coming off of it?"

"That is why this place is so cold. He did something there," Yori presumed.

"More likely, my grandfather pulled one of his stunts there, you mean. My father told me before he died about what Grandpa Dubois used to do." Miranda wiped a tear away from her eye. "Uncle Dave was a victim who took control of his situation. He lives with the Child and Destroyer. Auntie had to learn to deal with all three. They have their moments but so do the rest of us."

"I see." Yori offered her friend a warm smile. "You do honor to Sensei's teachings, Miri. As he would say, a river may come from pure or impure sources but it determines its own quality and size by the course it takes."

Miri nodded. "That sounds like him all right. I'm glad he let you visit, Yori. Don't worry; we'll deal with Yodoshi and the others."

Yori nodded while glancing around. While she knew her sister ninja remained vigilant, so did she. Still she worried about her situation as well as those of her friends.

[Amherst, MA—Center Cemetery

The sun shone brightly over the cemetery on that day, allowing the remembrance ceremony to take place in the best of conditions. A small crowd of friends had gathered to recall their town's former superintendent and war hero, Ricardo Alvarez. With a few words and a twenty-one gun salute, the purpose had been served.

As the group left, Dave glanced around at the area. Granted, his poem had stirred everyone up in a good way but this was different. His eyes narrowed, recognizing the signs of a ghostly intruder. _Arighatto, here? _

"Dave?" Angie wondered. "What is it?"

He debated for a second whether to mention what he felt. Then he decided against it. "Nothing, Princess. Let's go."

She looked pointedly at him. "You sure?"

"Positive. I'll tell you later," he noted.

"Fine," she relented. _Something's got him stirred up. I wish I knew what it was._

After their departure, Arighatto stepped into view with an amused smirk. "He plays at honor, does he? Foolish musings at best for a _gaijin!_" Grinning with anticipation, he savored the brewing plan that he had begun laying out with his new allies. "Then we shall see how honorable you truly are, Dubois. You and your foolish lot!"

With that, he vanished again, returning to his dark brethren and their plans of conquest.

And on a day soon after, those plans would blossom with a dark fruit bitter to the taste.

A bitter fruit indeed.

THE END (for now)


End file.
